Automotive vehicles are typically designed to absorb impact energy to protect the passenger compartment in the event of an impact. For example, the vehicle frame rail is designed to absorb a significant amount of energy. Additional energy absorber devices are sometimes used to provide localized areas of energy absorption in order to prevent or limit deformation of surrounding components.